Fluff And Stuff
by FanFicter123
Summary: A random collection of short stories that have nothing, unless otherwise stated, to do with eachother. The pairings range; There Will Be Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Marth's Question

Hey guys x3! Back already. I had kinda taken a vow to take a break before starting anything new, but eh… I'm not very good at keeping promises to myself. So this is my Tweener. What that means is that it's going to be what I do in between stories; sort of a side project if you may. That means that it wont be updated nearly as often as normal… probably. I'll just post things as they come to me.

As stated in the description, this is just a collection of random stories that have nothing, unless otherwise stated, to do with each other. For that reason the pairing may change sporadically. One chapter may be IkeMarth, and the next IkePit; who knows.

Um… I'm thinking about doing a Vampire Knight KanameZero next, but I dun know… I really need to think out the details of this one. With Aimaru, I knew that it would come to a close sooner or later, as Marth would have to make a choice. With this one… well, I don't know. And I don't want to start something I can't wrap up nicely; nor something in which I'm going to get major writers block. We're lucky that it didn't happen in Aimaru, because that story was completely winged on the spot.

Well, here you go. Review and such, yadda yadda, you've heard it before. Sorry for such a long opening, I'll shut up now.

I lied. Boy, I do that a lot. This first story is something I'm actually making a manga page of (that's a Japanese comic for you animespeak impaired people). Still, I found the thought of writing it out to be interesting as well. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Meta Knight's large gloved hands held the book in front of him, his yellow eyes scanning it carefully.

_But the hobbit was worried and uncomfortable, and they had difficulty in getting anything out of him. On thinking things over…_

As he read, he couldn't help but notice the pair of light blue optics staring at him intently from over the edge of the book. With an annoyed sigh the puffball set the book down on the table in front of him, looking up at the youth. "What is it Marth?"

The young prince held his intent and questioning gaze, staring at Meta Knight as if trying to see something upon him. "Meta Knight… you… you have parents, right?"

What a stupid question. But the masked puffball answered regardless, "I did. Once." That was long ago, many years before Marth had even been conceived.

"Once?" the youth asked, sitting up slightly in surprise.

"Yes. They're dead."

"Oh," he seemed a little flustered, a redness of embarrassment rising to his cheeks. "I… I'm sorry."

"It was long ago, it doesn't matter." He looked back down to his book momentarily, and then up at the prince; he'd better get this over with now. "Was there a purpose to your question?"

"Y-yeah!" Once again Marth leaned over the table, staring at Meta Knight with his head cocked slightly. "I was just wondering… so you were… born right?"

"Naturally." What; did he think that the Stork had brought him into existence? For a prince he had much to learn.

"But…" Light blue optics turned away, a blush spreading across the prince's cheeks.

"But?"

"Well… you know… how?"

"I don't understand," his voice carried more than just a hint of annoyance. Could he not just get back to his book in peace and quiet?

"How do you… you know, people like you and Kirby… how do you have sex?"

Yellow eyes became small dots behind the mask, and a hand went up to Meta Knight's face, rubbing his temples. "Marth, why would you ask that?"

"Well," the young prince was flustered, "It's just. You and Kirby are kinda… well, naked. I mean, you've got a cape and gloves and shoes, but that's about it. And you don't have the, um, the key part to the equation, you know?" by now the youths face was beet red.

With a sigh Meta Knight lifted his book once more, his eyes falling upon the pages. "Maybe I'll show you sometime," he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Bunny

Ah Marth, so innocent and sweet. –cough-

Anyways. This next one is based off of an IC chat between my friend, who's username on has totally eluded me as of this moment ^^;;, and me. AKA, you can thank them for this one o.o;;;.

If you have a pairing you want to see a short for, pm me or let me know in a review. I can make any promises though, some of the pairings you guys come up with really scare me ^^;; but I'll do my best regardless.

* * *

"Look Aiku-kun, a bunny!" Marth held out his hands, in which rested a fluffy white rabbit.

Ike opened one eye from the spot on the grass he was laying in, looked at the rabbit, and then closed it again. "Mhmm."

Marth's face fell, he cuddled the rabbit close to his chest and pouted, "Something wrong Aiku?"

"No no," Ike sighed, sitting up. "It's fine. Just keep hugging your bunny."

"Alright!" The young prince seemed perfectly happy to do just that, his eyes clenched shut as he cradled the rabbit near his face. Ike watched the scene with a soft smile; Marth was so innocent. He got joy out of the smallest things, like this bunny.

The rabbit's beady black eyes looked from Marth, to Ike. For a moment the animal and the mercenary held a gaze, and then something similar to a smile spread across the bunny's face. Its mouth opened to reveal sharp, pointy teeth and its eyes grew blood red.

Ike jumped back, his face white with shock. Marth's eyes opened, and his head tilted in confusion. "Aiku-kun? Are you okay?" The rabbit looked back up at Marth, it's eyes once again simply beady black dots, and it sniffed the air innocently.

"Marth…" the mercenary said; his voice only a whisper. "Drop the bunny. Off a cliff."

The prince looked astonished, "But, he's so fluffy Aiku-kun," he held it out, "Do you want to hug him?"

"NO! I mean, um, no thank you, I'm fine." He took another step back, "How about you just set it down…"

Oblivious, the prince simply nodded, setting the rabbit on the grass and scratching it behind the ears. The bunny looked up and cooed at Marth, and then shot Ike another red-eyed glare. The mercenary felt the blood drain from his face.

"Good," he managed to say in a calm voice. "Now run-I mean walk… walk away. This way," he held out a hand to the prince.

Marth's face dropped, "We're leaving the bunny?" A snarl ripped from the rabbit's throat at that, and Marth looked down in surprise, but it simply stared at him with cute, innocent, black eyes.

"Yeeeeah," Ike still held out his hand for the prince to take, "You see…. The bunny needs to sleep. So we're going to leave, come on…"

"Ah," the youth stared intently at the creature, "Now that you mention it, it does look tired…"

Ike nodded, "Right; so let's go… quickly now." Marth took his hand and Ike began to lead him away, his eyes still locked on the creature that they had left behind. Once more, out of Marth's line of sight, the rabbit's eyes grew red and it barred its sharp teeth.

"_I will eat your souuuul."_

Marth simply looked around, "Hm, did you hear something Ike?"

The Mercenary picked up his pace just a little more. "Marth… no more bunnies."

"But… but I love bunnies."

"How about… goldfish? You can love goldfish."


	3. Chapter 3: Seme

Okay. Everywhere I go, Pit is uke. EVERYWHERE. Can no one make a seme Pit? If you look at his actual character, he's not all that uke. Anyways. I felt the need to express that here, the prompt being "Everyone thinks Pit is uke."

I'm updating alot more than I thought I would . mainly because I need to work out deatails of my next real storyline.

I don't know if I'll make a sequel chapter to this one, maybe. If you guys like the idea . you know what that means, Reveiws x33 they're fun.

* * *

He couldn't stop staring. Even though a blush rose to his cheeks when those soft blue eyes linked with his; he couldn't stop staring. The angel approached him, his feet touching the ground lightly and gracefully. Goddess, he was beautiful. His mouth opened and the most beautiful, shy sound came out: "Hi."

Ike blinked, breaking the trance that the boy had had on him. "Hi," he mumbled back, still unable to tear his gaze away.

"I… I'm Pit. What's your name?" The angel blushed softly, his hands in clasped in front of him and his chin down so that he was looking up at the mercenary.

"I…Ike."

"Ike," he smiled; the most beautiful smile in the world. "Ike… can we be friends?"

"Y-yes! Of course!" He shouted it out without a thought, and quickly bit his lip. Oops. "I mean, I'd be glad to."

The angel giggled, the sound bringing yet another blush to Ike's cheeks. "I like you Ike. See ya around."

"See ya…" Ike replied as the angel skipped off. He slumped down into the first chair he found, his hand meeting his head. Goddess, how had something so perfect found itself on Earth?

"Oh boy, you too eh?" The voice caused Ike to jump as he looked up at his fellow swordsman.

"O-oh, Prince Marth, was it?"

"Yeah, that's right. Just call me Marth though." The boy's head cocked slightly. "Listen, Ike. Don't let yourself be fooled by his perfect exterior; Pit is what we like to call the perfect seme."

"Perfect… seme?"

"Yep." The prince looked out over at the angel, who was currently in the process of getting cake cleaned off of his face by a very flustered pokemon trainer.

"I don't understand," Ike said, "What's seme?"

"It's a Japanese word, for the more masculine in a homosexual relationship. The one who's on top."

A blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh." He looked back at Pit again. "Prince Marth."

"Marth; just Marth."

"Marth."

"Yes?"

"I think you're mistaken. Pit isn't masculine, he's… he's…"

"Uke?"

"What?"

"The more feminine in the relationship. The one on the bottom."

"Yeah, that. I mean, look at him."

Marth's eyes followed Ike's gaze, "I am Ike. But don't be fooled. He puts on the uke appearance so as to win every guy over. Once you get in bed with him, it's a whole other story." The prince sighed and shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to get involved."

"Is this based off of past experiences?" Ike asked, a brow rising at Marth.

The youth laughed, "No way. Pit isn't my type." He shot Ike a devious glance, "I like the bottom better; so his charade never really worked on me."

Ike looked away quickly, eyes searching for something, anything, other than Marth. They wound up falling back onto Pit once more. His lithe figure, his graceful movements, his beautiful body…

"Ike, Ike," the prince snapped his fingers in front of the mercenary's face. "Snap out of it, seriously."

Ike pushed his hand away, "So how do you know so much anyways?"

"It's a small manor, word gets around fast. Did you notice how Link was limping?" Ike nodded silently. "That's courtesy of our little angel friend. Ask him yourself."

"There's no way…" Ike mumbled, though he did glance towards Link again. Now that Marth mentioned it, it did look like the source of his pain was from between his legs…. "No way," he repeated again. Pit was a perfect little… what had he called it… uke. A perfect little uke. Ike could just imagine how he'd feel underneath him, his beautiful angelic face twisted in pleasure as he screamed for more…

Marth snapped his fingers infront of Ike's face again, and the mercenary jumped. "Stop that!" he exclaimed, pushing the hand away once more.

"Whatever. Don't blame me when you're the one walking with pain between your legs though." With those words he departed, leaving Ike alone at the table once more. Ike ran Marth's words through his head once more. Pit was pulling a charade? A falsehood to lure men into bed with him? No way, there was just no way. There had to be another explaination, maybe Marth was jealous. Yeah, after all, hadn't he said that he was uke too? Maybe Marth just didnt like that Pit got all the attention-

"Um… Ike?"

He turned, "Oh, hi Pit."

"Prince Marth seemed upset, he's not mad at you is he?" the angel seemed so worried, his eyes wide with fear.

"No, no. Everything's fine."

"Thank goodness," Pit smiled, and Ike's heart skipped a few beats. "So, um, Ike?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… are you doing anything… tonight?"

"N-no…"

The angel beamed, "Good! Then, do you wanna watch a movie in my room? I'll let you pick it!"

"O-okay," Ike stammered, holding back the blush that threatened to come forth. Goddess, he was beautiful; and innocent.

There was no way he was seme.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

I had this one finished last night, but the document manager was being a bitch and didn't let me upload. But no worries now.

At this time I would like to shamelessly promote my new serious fanfic; Dear Diary. And to further my lack of shame, if you havent read Aimaru, take a look at it.

Yey for shame!

Oh, and review, because you guys are awesome. x3

* * *

"M-marth! Stop this!" Ike gasped in pain as he was pushed against the wall, hard.

"Marth isn't here," the dark haired boy stepped forward, his deep blue eyes locking with the mercenary's. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Mercenary-kun." Falchion was branded in his hand, and he stalked towards Ike. "The perfect setting, I had to have it before I did this."

The tip of the blade pressed against the mercenary's neck. "W-what? Did what? Marth, what's gotten into you?"

"I. AM. NOT. MARTH. Do not call me that!" He scowled in anger. "I have no name, but you can call me Dark."

"Dark?" Ike's question was rewarded with Falchion's blade pressed harder against his neck; he thought he felt blood trickle down. "Where's Marth? What have you done with him?" He didn't understand. It had been Marth there only a moment ago, hadn't it?

"I locked _my_ prince away for a little while, just while I have my fun."

"Your prince?" Ike hissed. "Who are you?"

"I told you this already, don't try my patience, Mercenary-kun. You may call me Dark. I am the darkness in Marth's heart, which many attempted to seal away years ago." He smiled, a sinister, spine chilling smile. "However, as you can see, their efforts were in vain. All they managed to do was give me a separate will, still within Marth's body. I've been watching _you_ for a long time, mon amour."

"Don't… don't call me that." This wasn't Marth, this defiantly wasn't Marth.

Dark smiled, "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough-"

"Wha-"

The blade was pressed harder against his neck. "Don't interrupt me again. I'm quite sick of you, Mercenary-kun. Touching my Marth; you don't deserve royalty."

Ike scowled, "Maybe not, but neither do you. You'll never have him." Not if he had anything to say about it.

A deep frown spread across Dark's face. "I _do_ have him. He is _mine_. _My_ prince. _My _Marth. _My _love. You… you stupid excuse for a man. You took a bite of the forbidden fruit; and now will pay the consequences." He leaned in close to Ike's face, so that they were almost kissing, and then pulled back suddenly, removing the sword from his neck. "But first," he turned around. "Draw your blade. I want you to fight the one you love for your life. Either you kill me, and ultimately Marth, or I kill you." He smiled. "Your choice, though my preference is obvious."

Ike's hand moved to Rangell, though he didn't pull it from its sheath. Dark was playing to his weaknesses; making him choose between Marth's life, and his own. But there must be another way; his mind raced. Something the dark side of his lover was hiding from him; a way to bring the real Marth back.

"You're stalling!" Dark rushed forth, Falchion readied. Ike pulled Rangell out and blocked the attack; it was much stronger than Marth normally was. The dark prince smirked, running at Ike again. Their swords clashed, held for a moment, and then parted as both were once again forced back. "Stop holding back, mon amour. You're going to die that way!" Another charge, another block. Both seemed so equal that it would never stop. Another charge, another block. There would be no end to it. Another charge, another block.

"M-marth," Ike panted, his muscles beginning to wear out. "Can you hear me Marth? Take control-"

"Oh do shut up. He can't hear you. If you really want to save him, you know what to do."

Ike's hands clenched tighter. "I'll kick your ass."

"You'll kick Marth's ass. Face it," Dark smiled, that same sinister smile, "You're stuck in a lose-lose situation. Me, well I win either way. I want to break you, Mercenary-kun."

"Don't you care about Marth?"

Dark laughed hysterically. "Care about him? Off course, I _love _him. I _love _hurting him; I _love_ seeing him scream; I _love_ making him cry. And you, well, you're just about the biggest weak spot in his poor, pure heart." He grinned, preparing his sword. "Now, it has been fun, Mercenary-kun, but it is time I say adieu. Goodbye, Ike."

He charged again, and once more Ike prepared to block. But a single swing of Falchion shoved Rangell away with ease, and then the sword thrust upwards into soft flesh. Ike gasped, feeling blood beginning to fill his mouth. It leaked from his lip and dribbled on the floor.

"That's much better," Dark mused. "As much as I would love to stay, I think I know someone who would just _love_ it more. Ta ta, mon amour; see you in Hell." Dark's eyes closed, his hair suddenly became lighter, as if light had been shined on him.

Marth's eyes opened slowly, drowsily. "Ngh… My head…" he blinked, looking at Ike. Suddenly his pupils became very small. "I-Ike!" His eyes followed a drop of blood falling from the mercenary's lip and landed on his hand, which still clenched the blade that ran through the mercenary. He released it quickly, taking a few steps back in realization. "Oh God…."

Without Marth holding him up, Ike fell to the floor, his face expressionless, eyes staring off ahead of him.

"I-IKE! IKE!" The prince dropped to his side, picking up his head and cradling it, "Ike… oh God Ike…" tears poured down his cheeks, clouding up his vision.

The corners of his vision were turning black, all his could see was what was in front of him. Marth was in front of him… He rose a shaky hand and placed it against the youth's cheek, fingers wiping away the wetness there. He hated it when Marth cried. He didn't want him to cry.

One of Marth's hands was place over Ike's on his cheek. He felt the warmth of his skin, the familiar warmth he had come to love. "Ike, please… please don't leave me. I… oh God; what have I done?"

Ike's mouth opened, "It's not……. Fault…." He managed to breathe out.

"Ike…" Marth sobbed, "I love you Ike. I love you so much."

"… Love.......Ma-Marth. It's…. okay." He didn't want him to be sad; he wanted to see him smile; if that was the last thing he saw he could die happy.

But Marth didn't smile, he couldn't have if he had wanted to. He continued to cradle Ike's head, sobbing uncontrollably. "D-don't le-leave m-me I-Ike. P-please... I-Ike?" The Mercenary's hand had gone limp on his face, now held up only by Marth's. His eyes were distant and dull, and his face was relaxed… almost peaceful. "I-Ike… n-no… please…n-no." But there was no response. He was gone.

Deep within Marth's subconscious, Dark laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Innocence Lost

This one's a request. I have to say, it took me a while to think up a decent plot for this. I hope you like it.

And I actualy have a friend who roleplays Dark Marth, and that was the inspiration for Dark. ^^

So. Reveiw and stuff. =3. You know the drill.

* * *

"Ngh, ahh."

_Why?_

"M-more…"

_Why you? Why?_

"P-please, ahh, m-more!"

_I never thought I'd find myself like this with you._

"Yes! Ahh, ngh, ahh!"

_You're so young. So damn young. Why am I doing this to you?_

Ike couldn't quell the thoughts that raced through his mind, even as the youth screamed below him. He pressed him harder against the wall, holding his naked legs at his thighs. The boy's pants were discarded on the floor nearby, his arms wrapped around Ike's neck and holding on tightly. His face was flushed, it looked up at Ike pleadingly.

"More Ike, please…"

The mercenary complied, digging himself deep into the young pokemon trainer. This was all because of the match today. It should have been just another match, he'd fought this boy's pokemon before. But for some reason, this time, when Charzard fell in battle and this boy lowered him head in shame… Ike had found something so irrevocably stunning in him. His lithe frame, his simple smile, his youthful eyes.

What had compelled him to call the boy here, to this dark stage, abandoned long ago, he did not know. The events leading up to this moment were fuzzy in his mind; somewhere along the line kisses had been exchanged, the youth had been shoved against the wall, his pants had been lost…

And now here they were. Ike deep within the boy, making him scream at the top of his lungs. He silenced him by placing his own mouth over the youth's, the mercenary's tongue exploring the other's mouth.

They broke apart, and the screaming picked up again. "IKE! AHH, GOD!" Ike felt the pokemon trainer's nails bite into the back of his shoulders. "F-faster!" The speed picked up, the youth reaching his limit as his member swelled. A last a final scream ripped the air, this one louder than all the previous. The youth's seed spilled out, covering both Ike and himself. The Mercenary grunted, his face contorting in pain as he too climaxed, his hot seed filling the young boys.

The arms around his neck loosened as he pulled out, and soon he was only holding the limp boy in his arms. "Ike," a soft smile touched the pokemon trainer's lips. Ike dreaded the words that came next. "I love you."

He said nothing, how could he? It wasn't long before the youth was asleep, a content smile on his face. Ike sat him down against the wall, lips brushing the other's softly. "I'm sorry." The mercenary said. "I'm sorry."

This, tonight, it was all a mistake. He shouldn't have done this; not to this innocent boy.

"I don't love you."


	6. Chapter 6: Dark II

Sorry its been a while guys. I was filled with inspiration thanks to a AstroTurtle. If you havent read "Of Swords and Capes," doooooo iiiiittt. Go. Now. WAIT! Not /now/ now! You have to read this chapter first! Really, I like it. Not to be... cocky or anything. Okay. Read this chapter, and then go read "Of Swords and Capes" by AstroTurtle. Sound good? Good.

I also have to thank a friend. You know who you are. ;P

Um... review. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE. I love you guys ;A; and I love hearing your thoughts. They fill me with insiration, and I'll probably write more often if you do.

Oh, and to the Marth/Pkmn Trainer Pit/Pkmn Trainer request; I'm working on it ;) hopefully it'll be done soon.

* * *

Light blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. At one time they would have searched the plaster cover for images or pictures; a childish game, but one he had often found himself playing. Yet now all these optics did was stare forward as if looking at some distant object.

The door creaked open, but he didn't look to see who it was. He didn't listen to their ever nearing footsteps, or even move as the bed shifted with the weight of another.

"I brought you lunch," the visitor said.

There was no reply.

"Marth?"

"…" he didn't move an inch.

"It's been a week Marth. You haven't gotten out of bed, you haven't eaten… you're dying."

"Good."

The bed shifted again as the visitor moved closer, into his line of view, though he had already recognized the voice. "Marth, do you really think this is what he would want?" Zelda stared down at him softly, sadly.

The prince turned onto his side, the first movement he had made in almost a day. He arms rose to cover his face as tears streaked down his cheeks. Why had she had to mention him? "I… I don't know. Maybe."

Zelda sighed softly, reaching out and running her fingers along his hair comfortingly. "Ike loved you Marth. You know that; we all do. He made it apparent. He loved you. And he wouldn't want you to die because of him."

Light blue eyes closed to restrain his pain. "You don't get it. I killed him! Me! My hand held the sword that ripped through him… that robbed him of his life." He sat up, though it pained him to do so, so long had he remained lying in this bed without movement. His head panged in protest, but he ignored it, looking at Zelda with teary eyes. "How can I live knowing that I killed the one person that I would die for? I just want to die!"

The crack of skin colliding filled the room, Marth brought a hand up to his cheek where the princess had slapped him in surprise. "Damnit Marth!" She said, tears beginning to fill her eyes as well. "Damnit! You're so selfish! Don't you care about what Ike would want at all?"

Marth's heart skipped a beat at her words. Didn't he care? Of course he cared. He loved Ike, even now, Ike was all he thought about, all he cared about.

"Ike would want you to keep living! He'd want you to live your life to the fullest, for him! Isn't that what you'd want if it had been you?"

"….. Yes. I'd want him to keep going, I wouldn't want him to throw away his life."

"See?" the princess smiled softly. "So-"

"It's not that easy though. I'm like a lovebird that's lost its mate. Do you know what happens to lovebirds that lose their mates where I'm from?"

Peach shook her head, dreading the answer.

"They get sick and die. That's what I'm doing." He laid down on the bed again, staring up at the ceiling once more. "And I welcome death. I want to follow him, I'll follow him anywhere."

"Marth-"

"I'm tired Zleda." It was his way of telling her to leave.

She stood, shaking her head. "If you do keep this up… I hope… I hope there's an afterlife for you. I hope you get to see him again." With those parting words, she left the prince.

Once more light blue eyes stared up at the ceiling; as if the events of just now had never happened. He didn't know how much time had passed before his lids closed and he allowed himself to sleep.

"_My prince."_

"_You are dying."_

"_My prince."_

"_You suffer."_

"_You pain."_

"_Over him?"_

"_Is my love not enough?"_

"_Am I not enough?"_

"_I did it so that we could be together again."_

"_Like it was before him."_

"_I did it."_

"_And I do not regret it."_

"_We are together now."_

"_My prince."_

Marth tried to ignore the words. His lids tightened, and he whimpered slightly. "Go away."

"_We are together now."_

"_We will always be together."_

"_I hate you."_

"_I love you."_

"_I own you."_

"You don't own me," he mumbled, "Ike owns me. He's the only one."

"_Ike is dead."_

"_I killed him."_

"_We killed him."_

"I'm going to follow him. I- no, we are going to die. And I hope you're sent to the deepest pits of hell."

"_I will drag you there with me."_

"_My prince."_

"_His blood stains your hands as well."_

"_You carry the sin as well."_

"_We are one."_

Marth shook his head, "Go away."

"_I love you."_

"_I hate you."_

"_My prince."_

"_We will always be together."_

"_Ike is dead."_

"_You are mine alone now."_

Dark's voice faded away, but his presence still lingered. It always had, always would. He was right, Marth thought. They would always be together.

They would burn in hell together.


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

Dont ask where this came from. I think AstroTurtle's absolute randomness is begining to rub off on me. Once again, another shot out there, go read Of Swords and Capes.... after you read this. They're amazing stories, much better than my shit.

review. Do it. Now. Well, afterwards. But do it.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Ike rose the martini to his lips and took a long sip. "You're all crazy." He was sitting dead center in front of a circular stage, upon which stood a single pole and a nearly naked woman who was winding around it. "This is crazy."

He was surrounded by his adult friends from smash manor, both male and female. They let out a hearty laugh at his comment, Link slapping Ike's back with a hand. "It's your birthday Ike; have a little fun!"

Ike sighed. He had been perfectly content with the thought of a simple celebration with Marth in his room. Yet the others had stolen him away, bringing him here. A strip club; what a ridiculous place for his birthday party. He didn't need women to try to please him; he had Marth. Speaking of which… he looked around. "Where's Marth?"

"He said he'd be a little late," Link said, waving a hand. "Just enjoy the entertainment Ike, it's not every day that you get away with this."

"It's not every day that I want to." But he watched none the less, lifting the glass to his lips once more. He had to admit, these girls were attractive. Their bodies were slim and their clothes skimpy. Perhaps, had Marth not been on his mind, he could have enjoyed this more.

The woman winding her way around the pole stopped, the music beginning to die down and change to a different song. She winked at Ike before stalking (in a very seductive manner) back to the back room. Ike sighed, taking another sip of his drink as a voice boomed across the room. "Please welcome to the stage a new act…"

Whoops and cheers rose as the next dancer stepped out, but Ike's eyes were on his drink as he swirled the liquid. "Yo, Ike, dude! Look up!" That was Fox's voice. Ike did indeed look up, first at Fox, and then the stage. His jaw (among other things) dropped.

Dressed in nothing more than dark blue tights was Marth. The prince swung around the pole, leaning out towards Ike; his flawless skin illuminated in the limited light. He moved perfectly to the beat of the music, his body moving into positions that shouldn't be possible; positions that Ike had never seen him move in (and that was saying a lot).

Marth moved around the pole so that he was in front of Ike, his hands grabbing the pole above his head and sliding down it sensually, his legs spread wide. He'd chosen the tights just for this; since they outlined his bulge so well, giving Ike quite the view as he slid down. Sure enough, the mercenary's eyes were on the prince's crotch, sapphire eyes wide with shock and lust.

The teal-haired prince grinned, letting out a slow… tortuous moan as his slid down the pole, his eyes closing and his face screwing up in pleasure. Ike nearly mimicked the sound; he couldn't take his eyes off his lover. At last, after a few more agonizing (yet still extremely pleasing) minutes, Marth leaned forward enough to touch Ike's lips with his own, biting the mercenary's lower lip slightly before pulling away.

"Happy birthday," he said, laying on the stage in a very seductive manner. "Do you like your gift?"

"Very much so~" Ike mused, leaning in closer. "You were very good at that. Maybe we should get a pole installed in our room."

The prince laughed, pecking the other's lips. "Maybe that'll be your Christmas present."


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

This is really short |'D. Its a twist on a fic I recently read by a friend. His username is The Legend of Surprise and the story is called The Darkness of it All. Thats right, go read it. He's cool.

Time for another promotion. I was sent the link to a sketch comic based off of Aimaru, and I am totally in love with it, so I want to link you all to it,

http://mimoly . deviantart . com/art/Aimaru-Fanart-131497449

Remove the spaces. It is amazing and I love this person, you should too :3

So, um, this chapter. Not a happy, chapter, and lacking in any sort of fluff. But I like it, and you have to LET ME KNOW if you want me to finish it, because if I dont hear that you want it to be resolved from you guys, then it will just remain as a single random chapter. REVIEW! Onegai ;A;.

* * *

"Ike. Ike!"

"What?" There was defiantly annoyance to his voice. He didn't even turn to look at his boyfriend, staring straight ahead with a bored expression on his face.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Sure."

"Ike!"

"What?!"

Marth turned away with a pout, "You're such an ass!"

Sapphire eyes rolled, "Im sorry," there was no remorse to his voice. "What we're you saying?"

Marth shot him a glare, "It doesn't fucking matter."

"Such language," the boredom in Ike's voice was back.

"See? You have no respect for me! Fuck it! I'm going back to the room." Marth spun on his heels and stalked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave?" Ike ran after him, placin a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Like fucking hell I cant! I don't want to spend time with you, I don't even want to be in the same fucking room as you!" He pulled free of Ike's touch, opening the door and turning to shoot him one last glare, "And stay the hell away from me you prick!" He slammed it.

The room had gone silent, the room filled with every one of the other brawlers. Ike turned slowly, seeing that all of them had their eyes on him. A redness of embarrassment rose to his cheeks, and he walked back to the spot he had been standing in only moments ago in silence, his face turning away so that he wouldn't have to see the stares. But he could feel them on him. Luckily at that moment Master Hand entered the room and demanded everyone's attention.

Four hours later the blue haired mercenary was standing at the door to the room he and Marth shared (upon request, they had been given one room), taking a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping inside.

"Marusu?" He closed the door, immediately seeing the prince laying on the bed and watching the TV. He didn't turn or acknowledge Ike. The mercenary walked forwards, his hands behind his back and concealing a large stuffed rabbit, "Marth, I'm sorry about today, here." He held out the bunny.

Marth's eyes flickered towards the stuffed rabbit, and then back to the TV. "You're not winning me over with a stupid toy."

"Awe~" Ike climbed onto the bed. "But it loves you," he placed the rabbit against Marth's chest playfully.

"Leave me alone Ike."

He dropped the bunny, frowning, "Marth-"

"Im sick of it, okay? Sick of you!" The prince spun on him suddenly, "Damnit Ike! I love you, but I'm sick of it! You treat me like a child, do you even care about me?!"

"Of course, I love you!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

Marth's eyes narrowed, "Figure. It. Out. Until then, you're not getting _anything_ from me. Especially sex; and I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep. Now get the hell out of _my_ room."


	9. Chapter 9: Swish Swing Slash

Sorry its been awhile.

So my friend who also roleplays Marth left for college today; and he's going to have bandwidth trouble's in his dorm. This basically means that we wont be roleplaying as much anymore... which has good and bad side effects ^^;. Good because I'll probably update on here more often, yey!

Anyways, this is a crack thing I did for you guys along the theme, "Marth goes on a new adventure and Ike is left behind." Enjoy, review. That stuff.

* * *

Swish.

Swing.

Slash.

Swish.

Swing.

Slash.

The golden blade sliced through empty air with perfect precision and immense force. Over and over again it swung, the sapphire eyes of it's wielder glowing with concentration.

Swish.

Swing.

Slash.

"Ike."

Though a voice spoke his name, he did not stop his training or look away.

"Ike," the voice spoke again, "What are you doing?"

"Training." He said simply, still not pausing in the movements of his sword or the intent gaze of his eyes upon it.

"Its three in the morning. Go to bed."

"Cant sleep." Swish. Swing. Slash.

"You haven't slept in two days, Ike. You're hurting yourself."

With a loud thud Ragnell's golden blade dug into the ground and the swordsman turned. His eyes fell on the other speaker; Link. "_I cant sleep._" He said again.

"Ike-"

"Do you know what it's like? Laying in that Goddess damned bed… when it's so empty?" His eyes were filled with hurt and despair, a look rarely seen upon the mercenary's face. It scared Link.

"He's not dead Ike. Marth will be back." The hylian did his best to comfort his friend, but he could see that the pain Ike was feeling wouldn't be easily comforted.

"Not like he used to." Were the simple words that left the other's mouth. They made Link flinch, for he knew they were true.

"He promised to visit every week…"

"Once a week. One day out of seven to hold him in my arms and tell him I love him. To see that beautiful smile of his and know that he is mine…" Ike's eyes closed as he tried to picture it. "One day a week… but for the other six…" He picked his sword back up and began to train again.

Swish.

Swing.

Slash.

"Ike…"

"Im going to get stronger. For him. And look forward to that one day when I can feel his fingers tracing my arms; his lips pressed against mine; his voice a soft moan as he whispers his love; his beautiful face twisted in pleasure; his soft smile that warms my heart; his perfectly captivating eyes staring up at me…" Once again Ragnell slammed into the ground, and Ike fell to his knees.

A blush had spread across Link's features at Ike's words, but he quickly quelled it and ran to his friend's side. "Ike?"

"Every moment without him here is torture."

"Ike…" Link wished he could say the right words; show his friend that it would be alright. But he didn't know what to say…

It was hard to find the words to tell a breaking heart to stay together.


	10. Chapter 10: Fight II

This is evil.

Im warning you now.

The evilness of this chapter is like, "kldsjfhlsa;jfhg" Run while you still have the chance.

No, actually, read it. That's why I posted it. Just don't eat me. If you don't like it then…. BLAME IKE! =holds him out= Its always easier to blame Ike |D.

Anyways, Im getting off subject, where was I? Oh yeah, this is the second part to that "Fight" chapter, if you couldn't guess.

REVIEW.

Onegaishimasu? Don't make me start spewing Japanese at you ;A;

* * *

Blades clashed against each other in the arena, the sound completely drowned out over the cries of the crowd. After a moment Ragnell gave in to Falchion, earning Marth yet another hit. "Damnit Ike!" He cried out over the cheers, "You're not getting into my good graces by letting me win; now fight!"

Ike had a sly smile on his face, the one that Marth loved; but right now it only brought him anger. The Crimean was so damn cocky! He spun out landing yet another graceful hit, watching the damage meter on the scoreboard rise. Ike had one life; his damage at %95. Marth had three with a damage of %20.

There was no question the mercenary was letting him win, and he hated that.

"Hit me, Ike! For Anri's sake, fight back!"

"You want me to hit you?" Ike asked, voice playful, taunting.

"Yes!"

"You sure~?"

"Fucking hell Ike! If you keep this up you might as well find a new boyfriend!"

"Okay~" Ike swung out, and though Marth moved to block, he was no match for the Crimean's overwhelming strength. Falchion was hit aside and Ragnell clipped his shoulder. "There, are we happy? Marth?"

Marth's face was distorted in pain, he clutched at the shoulder as a deep red flowed out from the spot Ragnell had hit him.

"Marth?!" Ike rushed forward, fight forgotten. His fingers touched the cloth near Marth's hand, and pulled away to inspect the blood on them. "What the-"

"Ike, Marth." A face appeared on the screen of the scoreboard.

"Snake? What's going on? Marth is bleeding!"

"I know," Snake nodded, "The protective shields have failed. There's some sort of bug running through the system."

"Then get us out of here," Ike's voice was worried, he found that one of his hands had snaked around Marth's shoulders.

"… Ike."

"Yeah?"

"The emergency warp isn't responding."

Now it was Marth who spoke up, hiding the pain to look up, "What are you saying?"

"… We cant get you out. Not unless the match is finished."

"But we cant finish the match without the shields!" Ike cried out, his voice desperate. He knew what Snake was suggesting.

"… The only way to reboot the shield and the warp would be to reboot the system. But if we do that while you're inside…"

"We'll be stuck here forever…" Marth sighed, clutching to Ike.

"Right."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Asked Ike.

"… That is your choice." And with that, the image of Snake was once again replaced with the scoreboard. The crowd was still cheering, totally unaffected by the news that had just been dropped. But this was because the crowd wasn't real, none of it was. Holograms, a fake world. And Marth and Ike were trapped in it.

"Marth-"

"Im fine Ike."

"What should we do?"

"… Just wait. Hope for the best."

"But-"

"Don't even think about the other option Ike."

"…"

They fell into a silence. Hours passed, nothing happened. Snake did not return. Ike's legs swung softly off the edge of the stage where he sat, Marth leaning against him. He turned his head to take in the scent of the Altean Prince's hair, and then sighed. "Marth."

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh dear," there was a bit of joking to the prince's voice, but it was weak.

"No, really. We'll be warped out if we finish the match right?"

"I told you; don't even think-"

"No, no, listen. We just have to fool the machine. Make it think one of us has lost a life."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"We keep fighting. We know each other's capabilities; what we can and cant block. We fight until one of us falls from exhaustion. The machine will think that person has died, and count it as a lost life."

"… you think that will work?" there was a glimmer of hope to the prince's voice.

"I don't know, but we have to try. It's better than sitting here and doing nothing." He stood as he said this, pulling Ragnell from the ground in which he had embedded it. "Come on. We'll just spar. It'll be like training."

Marth too stood, ever graceful as he pulled Falchion from it's sheath, "Okay…"

Blades clashed against each other in the arena, the sound completely drowned out over the cries of the crowd.

Though each party blocked each attack with ease this time. It was like a game, not a fight. Neither pushed the other's limits. Ragnell shot out and was blocked by Falchion; then Falchion repaid the favor. It seemed like it would go on forever. It could go on forever. Marth shot out, thrusting his sword towards Ike. Ike moved to block it…

And then moved Ragnell away.

Though the prince's eyes widened in shock, he was too late to stop his sword from entering the other's body, impaling him. "I-IKE!" Was the cry that left his youthful lips.

The mercenary only smiled. Not that cocky smile he had worn before, but a genuine, caring smile.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Marth pulled his blade from the other's body and tossed it aside, allowing it to slide across the floor. He grabed at Ike's shoulders.

"Proving that I love you…"

"Damnit Ike! Not like this! I didn't want it like this!" the monarch felt the body in his hands begin to grow limp, and fell to his knees, Ike in his lap. "Please Ike… not like this."

"It's the only way… to save you…"

"No… no! We would have found another way! We're going to find another way!"

"No Marth…." Ike's face rested against the prince's chest. "It's okay… I just want you to live."

Marth's head shook, tears ran freely down his face. "No Ike… please… don't go… please…"

"I do love you Marth..." the Crimean's eyes closed. "Sorry if I was a jerk…"

"No Ike… I love you to… Im sorry. I never should have said those things. I love you Ike, onegai, don't leave me. I need you." But the body in his arms had gone limp and unresponsive. "I-Ike?"

The light of a warp circle appeared beneath them, and suddenly Marth was in the preparation room, surrounded by his worried comrades.

But his arms were empty.

He could see the blood that covered them.

But his arms were empty.

A chilling, agonized, hopeless scream filled the room.

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEE!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Pedophilia is Bad

Straight Shota? I dunno, maybe he's older… Pedophilia is bad kids! Don't learn from Ike and Samus' examples. No sex with minors.

And for the record, Pikachu is totally an adult –cough-

Anyways. I noticed that even though this is supposed to be a collection of random SSBB pairings, I've been favoring IkeMarth, cuz they're my OTP… and they're cute together.

But when I mentioned it to my friend Marthmellow, he gave me a prompt for something not IkeMarth, and thereby this was born.

Be afraid.

Be very afraid.

And review.

Oh, and for the record, this is crap |'D.

* * *

"Ohh~ you're so cute~"

The boy's face fell into an annoyed pout, stone black eyes staring blankly at Samus. His blonde hair framed his youthful face in a way that gave him an air of someone far older than his body seemed. "I am _not _cute, Aran." His use of the woman's last name was meant to make him seem more adult, but the female only cooed in reply, pinching the other's cheek.

Pikachu pouted, his long ears falling back in annoyance. Who would have thought these humans would have cooed over him even more in his human form? At least they weren't pulling at his tai- "HEY!" As if she had been reading his mind, Samus had taken a hold of the youth's tail and was pulling at it.

"Is this real?"

"Of course it's real!" He yanked it from her grip, petting it softly with his fingers. Wrong move; as Samus squealed and went on about how adorable he was. A soft sigh left the pokemon's lips and he turned without another word, walking away from Samus while she was still talking to him.

"And those rosy little cheeks- hey! Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen. I'd rather get some dinner before that vacuum of a mercenary eats it all."

Samus squealed again, "You are so adorable!"

A growl left his lips and he turned, "I am NOT adorable, Aran! I am a full grown pokemon and expect to be treated as such. Im no child!"

"Awe~" She chuckled, rising from the bent over position she had been in (which had been giving Pikachu a very nice view, though he wouldn't have admitted it) and walked towards him slowly. "You want to be treated like an adult, huh?" Each step was carefully placed by the female, giving her the sexy gait she was known for.

"Yes."

"Well then," she placed a finger under his chin, "I guess I'll just have to treat you like a man instead of a child." Her lips were dangerously close to the pokemon's, and the boy found himself blushing.

"You're very persistent," he couldn't hide the strange sensation in his stomach from showing in his voice.

"So I've been told," the playfulness in her voice was enough to make any man melt, and the pokemon was no exception.

"W-what now?"

"Now?" She chuckled, leaning in more, "You tell me."

In all honesty, Pikachu _couldn't_ tell Samus, even if he had wanted too. His mouth was dry, his mind screamed, and his stomach felt as if it was filled with a million Butterfrees.

"What's wrong, little mouse? Cat got your tongue?"

"I-Im not a mouse…" He was trying to regain his composure, but was failing.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Rat." Their lips brushed playfully and then locked.

Pikachu felt like he was in heaven. He wasn't sure if he kissed her back, he couldn't really reassemble the jumbled pieces of his mind. All he knew was that he was getting kissed; and he liked it.

Until the door slammed open and a shout of, "What the hell?!" Filled the room.

Snake was not amused.


End file.
